


KRIPTONITA

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU postTT, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	KRIPTONITA

William mira asustado, los goterones impertinentes se reflejan en sus pupilas. El viento arrecia contra la ventana y sopla. Las gotas envenenadas forman lluvia, la lluvia pega y atormenta a los cristales queriéndose imponer y ganar la batalla al edificio. Es agua machacada y con rabia. Se supone que viene del mar Caribe.  
Debería de ser un día cálido. Las clases empezarán pronto. No es justo despedir así al verano. Debería de estar corriendo por Central Park, buscando ardillas, jugando al béisbol con su padre.  
Apoya la barbilla en las manos y sigue mirando desde el octavo piso de un edificio en Brooklyn. El cielo está entoldado y gris como la piel de un ratón. El mundo se derrumbará. O eso piensa él.  
Su habitación no es ni grande, ni pequeña. Tiene planetas colgados del techo, una colección con 321 tipos diferentes de minerales, un telescopio que a veces se lleva a Martha’s Vineyard, la cuna de Rufus... Una caja llena de comics, tres cactus. Y Kriptonita que brilla por la noche.  
Sabe que si fuera Super-Man, alejaría la tormenta de alguna manera. No sabe cómo, pero lo haría. Ya no conoce más hogar que Metrópolis.  
Pero no es un superhéroe. Sólo es William Ahab Scully.  
Odia que su madre se haya tenido que quedar a pasar el día en el hospital. No entiende por qué precisamente ella tenía que quedarse. Sabe que puede que haya mucha gente a la que pueda ayudar, pero... ¿Y si la tormenta se los traga? ¿Y si Irene viene más y más furiosa y...?  
-William... Tenemos helado, tenemos palomitas, y un montón de películas para ver los dos juntos...- Una voz masculina le asalta desde el pasillo. –Y no te preocupes por Coney Island, nos quedan muchos, muchos freak show y muchas manzanas con caramelo que disfrutar allí.  
El Blackberry de su padre, suena. Lo coge a los dos tonos. Con cierto nerviosismo que intenta amedrentar. Para entonces está entrando en la habitación de Will. Las paredes intentan sosegarle entre varios tonos de azul. Se acerca el móvil al oído. Y sonríe. Siempre sonríe porque, porque la relación entre sus padres es especial.  
Sabe que está hablando con ella y su ritmo cardiaco se acelera dejando de lado la visión de la ciudad azotada por la tormenta tropical.  
-Vaya... Ya pensábamos que no tenías tiempo para los hombres de la casa.- Y sonríe. Ambos sonríen. –He acabado el perfil... Esta semana me siento más NYPD que profesor de psicología criminal, ya ves...Estamos haciendo tortitas, y una barbacoa en el salón, y mezclando mostaza con mermelada y hemos teñido a Rufus de rosa fucsia, y...- Se ríe.-Y todo porque no podemos vivir sin la neuróloga pediátrica más guapa del estado de Nueva York.- William extiende sus manos. Ansioso. –Está bien... Algo pensativo. Asustado por el dinosaurio que tenemos en el salón. Te lo paso... Vale... Cuidado. ¿De acuerdo? Te quiero.-  
Y por fin William consigue el teléfono.  
-Mamá... todo se mueve muy deprisa y las calles... ufff... están inundadas.- Se rasca la cabeza. Adora oír su voz. Hace más o menos dos años que esa misma voz lo rescató de esa clínica blanca y odiosa. –Y papá dice que no le va a pasar nada a Coney Island así que podríamos ir y...-Su padre le mira atento, desde el marco de la puerta, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris oscuro. –Vale. Sí, en serio. Me portaré bien.-Hace una pausa.- Te iremos a buscar por la mañana. Sí, yo también. Jo... Jo... mamá. Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale. ¿Rufus? Tranquilo, como siempre. Un beso enooooorme.- William sonríe y cuelga el teléfono sin tener muchas ganas.  
-Estará bien. Ya lo verás, William, casi ha pasado el peligro.- Mulder le revuelve el pelo mientras mira a sus ojos. Son tan azules como los de su madre.  
A William le gustan sus padres. Al final, el camino de baldosas amarillas llegó a Brooklyn, a un Basshound vago llamado Rufus, a sus padres bailando One and Only en la cocina, al quinto curso de la escuela elemental Stanley Clark... A sus dibujos pegados en la nevera. Así que Irene se enfada con Nueva York, pero él se arremolina en los brazos de su padre en el sofá y mete los píes debajo de la tripa de Rufus para no tener frío y todo parece mucho mejor.  
Mañana irán a buscar a su madre al hospital y desayunarán los mejores pancakes del universo, así que se duerme sin querer, con los Goonies y Cindy Lauper de fondo.  
Afuera, el huracán lucha contra la gran ciudad como si uno fuera Godzilla y la otra fuera Tokyo.  
28.8.11


End file.
